In unducted fan propulsor engines for aircraft, the pitch of the propulsor blades is adjustable to prevent propulsor overspeed. With such systems, an overspeed governor is required to prevent propulsor overspeed in the event of normal electronic control failure. If the overspeed governor is not operating properly, in the event of failure of the normal electronic control the engine could be damaged as a result of an overspeed condition. Accordingly, there is a need for a governor checkout apparatus and method to ensure the governor's proper function in the event of an electronic controller failure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,370,600; 3,831,615; 3,945,199; 3,955,424; 4,123,942; and 4,164,235 disclose governor assemblies or the like.